Aftermath (Advanced Warfare)/Transcript
Intro News Anchor: This just in - you are looking at what is...obviously a VERY disturbing live shot there. Images and video footage of the nuclear power plant in Seattle being destroyed. News Anchor: That is the Vekron Pacific Reactor near Seattle and we have unconfirmed reports... More news anchors talk at the same time. The images change to show a power plant in Detroit also being attacked. Another news anchor takes over the narration. News Anchor: The CDC has ordered an evacuation of all non-essential personnel within a five mile radius of downtown Detroit. Images of nuclear power plants all across the world being attacked are shown. News Anchor: ...distributing potassium iodide tablets... News Anchor: ...massive coordinated attack across the West. News Anchor: This is coming in live - it is raw footage of what appears to be some kind of statement from the KVA leader "Hades". A video from Hades is played. Hades: My fellow citizens of the world... Today you are afraid. You are afraid because you have been woken from your sleep. The scene changes to images of families being destroyed by the disaster. Irons: There are some days we never forget... Moments burned into our memories until the day we die... Where were you? The day everything changed? Four years ago, one man tried to destroy our way of life. One man tried to throw the world into darkness. An image of a stadium full of dead bodies is shown. Irons: It felt like we could never find our way back. But we did. Together. Some Atlas trucks are shown moving out to help people in need. Irons: When you were vulnerable, we gave you our strength. A huge Atlas shelter camp is shown helping people in need. Irons: When you were sick, we delivered you the cure. When there was chaos, we brought you order. Some Warbirds are shown coming to pick some people up from the rooftop of a building. Irons: Stability, safety, a chance to start again. An Atlas soldier is shown sitting in a Warbird. Many people are then shown walking towards an Atlas shelter camp. Some trucks are also driving toward the camp. Irons: Who are we? We're the way forward. The Atlas logo is shown with its motto "The way forward". Gameplay "AFTERMATH" DETROIT, MICHIGAN, USA AUGUST 5, 2059 - 2400 HRS EXO TYPE SPECIALIST * RIOT SHIELD (ACTIVATED) * OVERDRIVE (ACTIVATED) * STIM (ACTIVATED) Mitchell and Gideon exit from a Warbird which has landed in a shelter camp. Gideon: Welcome to Detroit. Two and a half million people live in camps just like this one. No fuckin' holiday, but they've got food, water, security. All courtesy of Atlas. Now the KVA have the balls to move in next door. Fuck me... Four Years Later They walk down some stairs and meet up with Joker. Joker: You look like shit. Gideon: Twenty-two days straight. The KVA doesn't take a break, neither do we. Joker: Copy that. They were going to start moving people in next month. Then the KVA showed up, now everything's on lock-down. Gideon: They're protecting our target. We still locked in on him? Joker: Dr. Pierre Danois. He's in the midtown hospital. We're green. Gideon: Four years of hunting down Hades, and his right hand man turns up on our doorstep. Fucking brilliant. They walk through an area which is marked "Authorized Personnel Only". A truck is seen ahead with a soldier unloading supplies from it and handing them out to civilians. They walk past an stage where a woman is explaining the jobs at Atlas to people. They walk into a scanner. Atlas Soldier: One second, Captain. The scanner begins scanning them. Computer: Scanning for isotopes. Please wait... Joker: What the hell are the KVA doing in Detroit, boss? Gideon: An empty city without police or eye witnesses. Good place to hide something. Or someone. They scanner finishes scanning them. Atlas Soldier: Clear. Good luck out there. They meet up with Torres. Torres: Gideon. Gideon: Torres, we set? Torres: Good to go. Bikes are prepped, timeline is locked in. Gideon: Alright, saddle up. They get onto hoverbikes and start them up. Gideon: Sync to me, keep it on autopilot. A map appears in the top left corner of the screen showing the route to the hospital. Prophet: Bravo two-one, Dr. Danois is holding position at the hospital. Clock's ticking. Gideon: Copy, Prophet. Hitting checkpoint blue in five. Prophet: Remember, capture only. We need him to find Hades. Gideon: Roger. Bravo out. They arrive at a gate. Two ASTs are guarding the gate. The ASTs stop them. AST: Name and order number. Gideon: Gideon, order 5527. One of the ASTs scans Gideon's info. AST: Hold on. Got four operatives on bikes heading in. Mission order 5527. Ok, you're good. Open it up. The gate opens and they ride out. Gideon: Prophet, Bravo-two-one. Moving past phase line Delta. Stay locked on. They ride through the city past buildings. Torres: Can't believe this is Detroit. Joker: Hasn't changed that much. The ride into a parking garage. Gideon: Link up point ahead, twelve o'clock. Prophet, Bravo-two-one at link up point. Standby. Prophet: Standing by, two-one. They park their bikes at the exit of the parking garage and turn them off. Gideon: Mitchell and I are taking the north side, you two are south. RV on Bates Street. Joker: Roger that. Joker and Torres climb over a fence to another entrance to the hospital while Mitchell and Gideon head to the north entrance. Prophet: ISR detecting movement north west at a hundred meters from your position. Gideon: We'll keep our heads on a swivel. They move up towards a school and find a vehicle with its headlights on. Gideon: Clean up vehicle ahead. No one's supposed to be in this sector. Watch your ROE. Maintain stealth. They enter the school and slowly move through it. Gideon: Prophet, we're at checkpoint blue, moving through the school. Prophet: Copy, we're tracking you. As they move through the school, a light blows. Gideon: Shit. They open a door and slowly look through it. They find dead civilians on the floor. Gideon: Fuck me. Joker, I've got bodies. Looks like a clean-up crew. Hazmat suits missing. Treat al hazmats as hostile. Joker: Copy. Gideon: If the KVA have been operating under disguise, there could be more of them than we thought. Mitchell, get the door. Mitchell opens a door and they move through it and up some stairs. Gideon: Up the stairs. This way. They walk across a ledge. A piece of metal drop down onto the floor below, attracting the attention of some enemies. KVA Soldier: What was that? The enemies come to investigate. Gideon: Easy. KVA Soldier: Over here. GIdeon: Let them pass. The enemies walk past. As Mitchell walks across the ledge, he slips and fall down. Gideon: Mitchell? Mitchell? Hold tight, I'll try to get down to you. The enemies come back after hearing the noise. Mitchell tries to grab his gun but the floor beneath him breaks and Mitchell falls once again. Gideon: Bollocks. If you can, push to the south side. Link up there. Mitchell, I'm seeing a lot of movement. Stay hidden. Mitchell moves up to a doorway. An enemy walks past the doorway. The enemy spots Mitchell. KVA Soldier: Contact! The player has the choice to take him out and pick up his weapon. Mitchell moves forward to a room. A steam pipe releases its pressure, which causes an enemy to try and close the valve. Mitchell takes him out. He then moves up some stairs. Mitchell moves forward, taking out another enemy. He walks past a room where an enemy tries to surprise him. Mitchell kicks the enemy's leg and then grabs a brick and smashes the enemy's face. He then grabs the enemy's knife and stabs him in the chest. Mitchell moves up to a room with a window to a fire escape. Gideon: I'm external. Bottom of the fire escape. Mitchell climbs out the window onto the fire escape. Gideon: Mitchell. Down here. Mitchell climbs down from the fire escape and regroups with Gideon. Gideon: Thought you were compromised. They see some enemies ahead. Gideon: Patrol up ahead. Need to accelerate our timeline. Get ready to drop em. On you. If Mitchell did not kill an enemy immediately Gideon: 'Too slow. ''Mitchell kills an enemy. '''Gideon: More on the way! Kick it off! They clear the street and the building across the road. They enter the building and head up some stairs. Gideon: Joker, I need a sitrep. Joker: We're at the checkpoint on Bates Street. Got KVA everywhere. Gideon: Engage at will. We're almost there. They move through the building and engage more enemies. As they push forward and engage more enemies... Gideon: Use your Overdrive! They reach a window where they see Joker and Torres engaging enemies. Gideon: There they are. Let's move. They jump down and regroup with Joker and Torres once the area is cleared. Gideon: Status on the doctor. Joker: Biometric trace has a lock on him. Still at the hospital. Gideon: Good. We need to get off the X. Move out. Joker: We got no cover on this street, boss. Gideon: The ambulance! That's our cover! Gideon pushes an ambulance onto its side and starts pushing it towards the hospital. Gideon: Hospital one hundred meters. Joker: Go. Gideon: Joker, cover us. Gideon and Mitchell push the ambulance towards the hospital while Joker and Torres cover them. They eventually reach the hospital while pushing the ambulance as cover. Gideon: Entry point to the right! Move, move! They clear the first floor of the hospital and head to the stairs. Joker: Doctor's close. Second floor, north corner. Gideon: Alive at all costs. They head up the stairs to the second floor. Suddenly, an enemy tosses a flashbang. Gideon: Flashbang! They clear the second floor. They reach the room which the doctor is hiding in. Gideon: This is it. Mitchell, hit the door. They breach the room. An enemy tries to surprise Mitchell but Mitchell pushes him back and kills him. They clear the room and find the doctor hiding behind the desk. Doctor: Don't shoot! Gideon: Mitchell, grab him. Mitchell grabs the doctor and holds him in front of Gideon. Gideon: Seen your pal Hades recently? Gideon punches the doctor, knocking him onto the floor. Joker comes in and pins the doctor down. Doctor: I won't talk. Gideon: That's what they all say. Just before the screaming starts. Doctor: You think this changes anything? You have no idea what he's capable of. You are all dead! We are dead! Joker punches the doctor in the face, knocking him out. Joker: Not today. Gideon: Bag and drag him. Joker: With pleasure. Gideon: Mitchell, on me. Joker bags the doctor while Mitchell follows Gideon out. They head up some stairs to in between some train tracks. Some trains pass them by as the move. They move forward and head down another flight of stairs into another building. When they enter the room they are stunned by a flashbang. Some enemies move in to kill them but the enemies are killed by some cloaked soldiers. The cloaked soldiers move in and uncloak. One soldier approaches them and opens his mask. ???: Reactionary forces are inbound, we got ya covered. Now take the doctor and move out while you can. Gideon: I'd like to know who's watching my back, mate. ???: That's classified, mate. The soldier closes his mask again as enemies fire on their position. The soldiers cloak themselves again and return fire at the enemies. Joker: You sure we're okay with this boss? Gideon: Not sure we have a choice. They go down some stairs to exit the building. Joker: The hell was that? Gideon: Fuck knows. The exit the building and find their bikes. Gideon: On the bikes. Move. They get on their bikes. Joker carries the doctor onto his bike. Gideon: Go, go, go! They try to escape on their bikes while enemies pursue and try to kill them. Several vans as well as a helicopter try to kill them. They ride through a building to evade enemy fire. When they exit the building, the helicopter tries to fire missiles at them. Gideon: Watch it! They avoid the missiles and ride through another building. They jump onto the train tracks. The helicopter tries to fire its machine guns at them. Some trains approach them. Gideon: Look out! They jump over and intersecting train track back onto the road as enemy vans chase them. The vans crash as they continue the ride ride towards the base. As they approach the base, the helicopter continues to fire missiles at them. Gideon: There's the gate! They ride into the gate and stop their bikes. When the last person enters the gate, it begins to close. The ASTs guarding the gate shoot down the helicopter with their Chain Guns. The gate closes right before the helicopter crashes into it. The ASTs lower their face armor and weapons. Gideon: Prophet, target is secured. Taking him in for interrogation. Gideon out. The screen fades to black as the mission ends.